


Nox est Perpetua

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Greykite



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Победа Моргота близка, но Ариэн всё же сама выбирает свою судьбу.
Relationships: Arien/Ungoliant (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Nox est Perpetua

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nox est Perpetua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898892) by [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka). 



> Название взято из Катулла:  
> Soles occidere et redire possunt;  
> nobis, cum semel occidit brevis lux,  
> nox est perpetua una dormienda.
> 
> В русском переводе:  
> Пусть заходят и вновь восходят солнца, —  
> Помни: только лишь день погаснет краткий,  
> Бесконечную ночь нам спать придется.

Ариэн никогда не думала, что Валар возможно одолеть, возможно низвергнуть их с тронов. Но ныне она видит, как их светочи вспыхивают напоследок и гаснут, один за одним, и сквозь небо эхом разносится тяжкая поступь Моргота.

Ариэн не страшится его. Его лесть и его жестокость — равно ничто для нее. Но она не склонится перед его властью, не будет судорожно мерцать, будто пойманный в ловушку светляк. Если ей суждено исчезнуть, то только так же, как она и жила: во славе, в сиянии.

Тилион сжимает свой лук и клянется, что станет сражаться до последнего, хоть его голос и дрожит. Он всё еще желает свершить нечто, достойное песен. Ариэн не волнует, что станут говорить о ней — если вообще останется, кому говорить. Ее не волнует ни слава, ни то, что называют честью. Она, и только она сама, решит свою судьбу — и она знает, что сделает. Ибо Моргот не одинок. С ним — та, кто движется вперед, окутанная тьмой, вбирающей и поглощающей весь встреченный свет.

Ариэн помнит Унголиант такой, какой та была до начала счета лет: грозной в ослепительном свете, как сейчас она грозна во тьме. Ариэн помнит Нан-Дунгортеб, помнит темную паутину, которую даже ее свету не под силу было пронзить. Ариэн помнит, как до нее доносился шепот: «Приди ко мне, ярчайший свет. Приди ко мне и позволь поглотить тебя». Она вспоминает песню Унголиант: мягкую, соблазнительную и ужасную в своей красоте. Песня искусила бы ее — если бы Ариэн способна была поддаться искушению и отказаться от своей ноши.

Ариэн в последний раз кладет руку на нос своего корабля. Он сослужил ей хорошую службу. Затем она осторожно вынимает из колыбели последний плод Лаурелин и держит его на руках. Она спускается. 

Те смертные, кто еще живы, в ошеломленном ужасе глядят ввысь: на то, как падает Солнце. 

Ариэн падает все быстрее и быстрее, вокруг нее пылает огонь. В конце концов она заберет тьму Унголиант себе, и Унголиант заберет весь ее свет, пока не сгорит вместе с ним. Она не утратит себя в медленном угасании — но потухнет в одно мгновение, целиком и полностью. И то будет единственный миг их встречи, восторженный и славный.


End file.
